Wash
by falsealarm715
Summary: Jenny and Emma come home late from Chulos. Emma is hammered and adorable and Jenny is the best girlfriend ever.


**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own is the plot.  
**Author's Note:** I'm uploading fic that I've been hoarding on other sites. This is the first Jemma story I've written so be kind.

They get home from Chulos at nearly 4 AM on Saturday night and Emma, pissed off her face for the first time in months, can't stop complaining about the smell of smoke that's apparently followed them home.

"It's horrible," she whines as she strips off her jacket and throws it against the wall in the general direction of their coat hooks. As she stumbles further into their apartment Jenny swoops down and grabs her jacket, hanging it up for her.

/

The only time that Emma is not tidy is when she's drunk. Their apartment is rarely unkempt thanks to Emma's late night tidying and Jenny, who is never especially neat, is very thankful for that fact. Surprisingly, Jenny is a bit of clean freak when intoxicated and Emma has testified that on at least three separate occasions Jenny has cleaned the entire kitchen when drunk, but naturally Jenny remembers absolutely nothing. When Emma is drunk, however, she tends to give fuck all about her surroundings which means that messes are made and ignored and discarded clothing finds its way to very interesting places.

/

Jenny watches on as her girlfriend attempts to kick off her sneakers while walking down the hall and is far from surprised when the first shoe ends up in the bathroom. Emma limps her way into the bedroom trying to take the other off but it won't budge so she groans loudly and plops down in the middle of their bedroom floor to pry it from her foot.

Taking off her own jacket and slipping off her shoes, Jenny walks quietly down the hall and grins widely as she catches Emma half out of her shirt standing in the middle of their bedroom. Emma pulls the fabric over her head but when she catches sight of Jenny she stops and narrows her eyes, a small smirk at her lips.

"Keep going," Jenny urges her with a raised eyebrow and a second, fuller smile.

Emma whips the shirt against the dresser and then starts at her pants as Jenny moves to sit behind her on the bed. Jenny reaches out and runs her fingers down Emma's spine and chuckles softly when Emma squirms away from her and steps out of her pants in the process.

/

It had taken Emma months to be completely comfortable with being naked in front of Jenny. Sex had always been a partially-clothed affair for Emma and Jenny had always supported her fully in that area but the day Emma introduced Jenny to her birthday suit had probably been one of the happiest in Jenny's life. And now, nearly two years into their relationship, Jenny can safely say that she's probably seen Emma nearly naked just as often than she's seen her fully clothed.

/

"It's still here," she whines again as she turns around to face Jenny, her eyes sad, "I can still smell it."

"Come here," Jenny answers as she puts her hands on Emma's hips and pulls her a little closer to press her nose to her girlfriend's navel. She breathes in deeply and slowly stands, dragging her nose gently against Emma's torso as she goes. "I can't smell anything," Jenny whispers as her nose reaches one of Emma's collar bones.

"I can," Emma mumbles breathily as her hands slide over Jenny's.

/

Drunk Emma has also been known to throw both her tolerance and her libido restrictions out the window. Luckily, Jenny finds Emma's whining adorable and has absolutely no problem topping her sex-hungry but booze-sleepy girlfriend in the wee hours of the morning.

/

As Jenny nears Emma's jaw she catches a whiff of a stale odor and follows her nose back past Emma's ear to her hair and sighs, "found it."

"I told you," Emma replies.

"Shower?" Jenny suggests as she leans back to press a kiss to Emma's cheek and then lean their foreheads together.

"Too sleepy," Emma yawns, her eyes drooping heavily.

"Alright, let's go." Jenny grips Emma's hips a little tighter and spins her around, guiding her towards the bathroom slowly.

"I'm too tired," Emma complains again as they get through the bathroom door.

"You don't have to shower, just kneel over the side of tub," Jenny pulls down a towel and sets it on the floor for Emma as the girl very slowly braces herself on the tub and lowers to her knees. Jenny fiddles with the taps until the water is warm and Emma leans over tentatively as Jenny begins to splash the warm water over her head. Once her head is soaked Jenny grabs a bottle of shampoo and slowly works her hands over Emma's skull, her fingers combing through the soft locks and massaging as best she can. She smiles to herself as she hears Emma making quiet noises of approval with each movement.

/

Jenny's favorite thing about drunk Emma is how very pliable she is. It seems the only thing that Emma does pay attention to when she's drunk is Jenny, which means that Jenny can so very easily get her way and usually all she needs to do is smile to get it. Fortunately for Emma, Jenny very rarely wants anything other than a cuddle buddy past midnight.

/

Jenny moves to press herself against Emma's back as she begins washing the suds from her girlfriend's hair. She can feel the tips of Emma's fingers playing at the sides of her knees as the suds disappear down the drain. Jenny wraps a towel around Emma's head after she turns off the faucet and as Emma stands up she turns to face Jenny and sleepily wraps her arms around her. Jenny hugs Emma to her softly before pulling back to whisper, "come on, sleepy."

The majority of Emma's weight is pressed up against Jenny's side as they make their way back into the bedroom and Emma sits heavily on the bed as Jenny grabs a shirt and helps her into it. As Emma sleepily unwraps her towel and tries to dry off her hair a little more Jenny makes quick work of her clothes and slips into her pajamas.

The two of them crawl into bed together and immediately face each other, their clasped hands between them.

"I love you," Emma whispers as she leans her forehead against Jenny's.

"And I love you," Jenny echoes.

/

When Jenny wakes each morning, Emma, without fail, is sprawled across more than half the bed. Her small frame lies haphazardly under the blankets, legs akimbo and head sometimes completely under a pillow. There's always a hand though, one hand stretched across the bed, fingers wrapped loosely around Jenny's own hand. And when Emma wakes, short minutes after Jenny, her grip immediately tightens and she pulls Jenny's hands to her lips for a sleepy good morning kiss.


End file.
